Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expander.
Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional fluid-transferring expander, an interior of a tube is often formed with additional passages, or a solid tube is further formed with two channels, to connect different fluid sources and make different fluids flow to an expansion bladder or a fluid flow tube respectively. This type of fluid-transferring expanders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,752 and 5,353,842.
However, it is complicated and time-consuming to process the tube of this type of fluid-transferring expander.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.